SuikoHorizon: On Distant Shores
by MrsVergil
Summary: Ok, I made my descriptions A LOT better than Matildan Hero. MH was rushed a bit, so it's a fast moving story XD. Any Way, ODS is longer, the story may not feel longer, but it has more words. The sequel to SuikoHorizon: Matildan Hero. Read for more...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Konami does. only the OCs, xD**

**Enjoy, You'd better read SuikoHorizon: Matildan Hero first, but well... If you don't like to...**

**I promise even better descriptions, Matildan Hero was rushed a bit, so this story's a little longer.**

**

* * *

**

Two years after the New Highland-Justice War. Caius decides to visit Camaro, his home in the far Grasslands, Latcheliotov is determined to go with him and leaves the governance of the Knightdom to the Left Hand Knight, Richter. They tried not to tell Miki about this, but she soon finds out, so in short, they had no choice but to take her with them. And so, they embark on their journey.

_**SuikoHorizon: On Distant Shores**_

_**STORY**_

Calling out was not the right word, so as nostalgia. But there was a part of both, or there wasn't. Latcheliotov decided to go this long, long journey with Caius, he may find nothing at Camaro, but who knows, maybe he'll finally meet the father he had lost for nine years.

**GRASSLANDS – EVEN FARTHER**

Caius told Latcheliotov and Miki a lot about the Grasslands, that there were even knights there, but of a different nation. The trio took the northwestern route, the mountain path to Caleria, Harmonia's border of merchants. It took them half a day to travel across the mountain range, but they weren't easily tired by journeys, since they've reached further places from their last journey. By the time they reached Caleria, there was a commotion at the common marketplace. They saw a broad sword straightly pointed at a trembling merchant. A man with an eye patch was trying to get him to speak up, the merchant told him about flames burning up north, he let go of the poor vendor and tried to dissolve the gathering crowd. His gaze dropped upon Latcheliotov, the two had a long, cold stare at each other, this man with an eye patch muttered something under his breath, nobody could hear. Latcheliotov asked some of the merchants to accept their steeds, since they can't travel all the time mounted on those. A kind merchant told him that he looked like a Matildan, Latcheliotov nodded and told the merchant that he was just a humble knight from there. The merchant was shocked upon hearing the name and told him that business was going fluid due to the acts of his father, the former Lord Knight, the merchant happily accepted their selfless offer, taking the steeds would spare them a burden. The merchant also offered something in exchange for the fine steeds, he'll pay the night's lodgings for them, telling them that they might have had a tiring journey across the mountain path. Latcheliotov asked some people if they ever saw his father, the guard of a tall gate told him that of course everyone saw that noble knight, he went here himself to start free trade across Caleria and Matilda, but unfortunately, that was a very long time ago. Latcheliotov was curious to know what the guard was safekeeping on the other side of the gate. He told the young knight that the mercenary companies of Harmonia were housed there, border guards anyone may term them. Latcheliotov also asked the guard whether he knew someone with an eye patch, a broad sword, looked a bit old, and had black hair. The guard knew exactly who he was describing and told him that the man was none other than Captain Geddoe, a strong company leader of theirs.

During their time at Caleria, Daigoro (the mysterious black knight), was asking questions in the Karaya tribe about any sighting of a fellow named Ogre. Of course the Karayans knew nothing, so he had no choice but to visit their Chieftain, Lady Silderee. Silderee told him that she once fought alongside that beast, but unfortunately for Daigoro, she knew nothing about the whereabouts of Ogre, but she did tell him to see Latcheliotov, for traveling with the young knight might bring him some luck. Daigoro then traveled to Matilda, to seek the Blue Knight he met from the last two years.

The three decided to go and rest at the Inn, thanks to the kind merchant, they weren't charged any potch at all.

**ZEXEN - KNIGHTS OF THE CONFEDERACY**

At the inn, Caius told them that they will pass west through Zexen to get to Camaro, after Zexen, they'll go further north and reach Camaro. Caius suggested that they see the sights of Vinay del Zexay first, the capital of Zexen, before they pass through the confederacy territory. Caius told them to go to Zexay, they have to pass through the Zexen knights' castle base, called Brass Castle. The three immediately set out on their journey to Zexen. Setting foot outside the borders of Caleria, Latcheliotov felt a familiarity about the wide plains, he remembered that his father once took him on horse rides to the outskirts of Caleria, the former Lord Knight wanted nothing more than to spend time for him and his only son to get to know each other, despite his knightly duties. Caius led the way to Brass Castle, so as not to get lost.

Meanwhile, after just being called by the Zexen senate, the most powerful Zexen Knights, General Lady Mae (with her young squire Rufus), Commander Homer, and Captain Lancellot had just arrived at the back entrance of Brass castle. Lady Mae told Lancellot that her seer told her that something good will happen to him if he took a stroll towards the front entrance of the castle. Lancellot couldn't refuse so he left Lady Mae with Rufus and Homer. He did take a stroll towards the castle's front entrance, midway there, a Zexen knight was chasing a little Karayan boy shouting 'thief!' all the time, Lancellot chased the knight to tell the fellowman that the boy need not be chased, the Karayan was just a kid after all. At the same time, Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki were also halfway there to the castle's front entrance (from the outside of course), when a runaway horse kept galloping wildly towards the castle. Latcheliotov decided to run as fast as he could to chase the wild steed, he knew that it may cause danger to anyone who passes by. Running hastily and not noticing each other, Lancellot and Latcheliotov crashed head on with each other. Both quickly apologized and told the other their reasons why they were giving chase. Lancellot noticed Latcheliotov's unusual attire and had a long conversation with him. Lancellot told him all about the Zexen Confederacy, that the knights were a separate power from the senate, but the senate being the more powerful. Latcheliotov told the other knight about how his Knightdom was governed, that the knights had full control of the territory. Lancellot was amazed how differently Matilda and Zexen worked things up on the government. They talked about a lot as they walk toward the back entrance, they didn't even notice where they were heading, Lancellot told them that it was about time he returned to his quarters, suggested that they visit Vinay del Zexay, and finally bade Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki farewell.

Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki journeyed through Zexen forest and arrived at Zexay, as Caius said, it was the capital of Zexen. Latcheliotov and Miki were surprised to see how wide it was, it was even just next to the great ocean, and had a lively harbor. Caius told them that the eastern wing included the shops, armory, weaponry, and some potpourri. The west wing was where the citizens resided, and located at central was the town square and the grand building of the senate. As they make their way around from the east to the west (Zexay was circular in structure), they noticed a lot of people gathering near the entrance. Three confederate knights and a young squire walked in, the people cheered loudly, the entry of the knights caused quite a commotion. Latcheliotov saw the Zexen knight he met before, along a white haired lady knight and a strict-looking male knight, almost as old as Lancellot. Lancellot saw Latcheliotov and the others and shouted to him that he wait for the Zexen knight, to this Latcheliotov agreed. Waiting for the three knights wasn't even boring, Latcheliotov found staring at the fountain amusing, and Caius was off having a chat with Miki on the park bench. They heard the Grand Building main door opening, and found the three knights exiting it. Lancellot told them that the senate just wanted them to conduct an investigation on the northern ruins after two whole days of rest, Latcheliotov remembered Geddoe and the poor merchant, 'a flame burning far north'. Lancellot told them that the Harvest Festival of Iksay was to be celebrated tomorrow, he invited all of them to come, since he wants to have fun with them. Lancellot was born in Iksay, and naturally he wanted to attend the feast. Lady Mae told them that she could not attend, since everyone, even Homer, was to go to the feast, she suggested she be the one to stay at Brass Castle to answer to any attention from the senate. Lancellot told his three would-be visitors to spend the night at the southeast Inn at Zexay, Lancellot already paid for their lodgings, so they shouldn't have any trouble, he said it was compensation for Latcheliotov's, Caius's, and Miki's patience.

Meanwhile, At Rockaxe, Daigoro asked the two castle guards if they know someone named Latcheliotov, they told him that he was looking for their absent Lord Knight. Daigoro wanted to meet with their current Knight-in-Charge, so one of the guard knights called upon Lord Richter. Richter made his way down to the castle entrance, he met Daigoro and told the black knight that their true Lord was on a journey to Camaro. Daigoro took his leave and decided to go to Camaro himself.

**IKSAY VILLAGE - UNKNOWN IGNITION**

The following day, Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki went to Brass Castle to meet up with Lancellot. As they arrived, Lancellot got his visitors two steeds for the travel. Iksay was north of Zexay, but it wasn't too far, the trip lasted only for about half an hour. As they arrived, they witnessed the preparations of the normal country people. Lancellot and company were greeted by his mother, Mrs. Fraulein. 'Lancy' and his four visitors were ushered to the Fraulein residence, a humble country house made of wood. There, they talked about a lot of things, Lancellot told them that if he wasn't accepted as a Zexen knight, he would've ended up as a farmer. Lancellot also briefed them about the Harvest Festival, it was to be celebrated every month to thank the gods for the month's crops, before midnight, the finest selected chicken was to be beheaded, as an offering, and everyone was to sleep immediately after that to gain the gods' blessings in their dreams. Night quickly fell upon them, and dinner was served by Lancellot's mother. Mrs. Fraulein was an amusing lady, she teased Lancellot's visitors about serious relationships and who was with whom.

At last, the time for the beheading of the offering had come, the villagers gathered at the center of the village, anticipating the cleaver and the offering, Lancellot led Latcheliotov and the others out of the house to attend the ceremony. Everyone was rejoiced when the offering was beheaded, then as tradition states, everyone bid each other goodnight and quickly returned to their homes to retire for the night.

Latcheliotov didn't know why he couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept turning sides on the bed, spinning around thinking about random thoughts, mostly about how the Knightdom was doing under Richter's temporary rule. He decided to take a stroll to the northern windmill far from, but still part of, the village. As he walked toward the windmill, he noticed someone else leaning by the fence. It was Lancellot, unable to sleep for the night either. Latcheliotov asked him why he couldn't sleep, Lancellot had no idea and just told him that he wasn't able to sleep comfortably, and decided to take a view of the wide vegetation fields of Iksay. They had a small chat about the reason why Latcheliotov and Caius were journeying through the Grasslands. The two knights decided to go back and finally rest, the midnight grows deeper every moment. As both made their way down to the village, they saw a disturbing sight. The village of Iksay was in flames, every house was burning, fires everywhere. Lancellot was astounded and decided to go run and rescue as many as he can, Latcheliotov followed suit but wasn't fast enough to catch up with Lancellot. As Lancellot arrived at his home, Caius told him that he had already told Miki and Homer to escape, the bad thing was that Mrs. Fraulein was missing and he couldn't find her anywhere. Lancellot was distressed and told Caius to go retreat with Latcheliotov, he was determined to search the area for his mother. Caius asked Lancellot where Latcheliotov was, not knowing where the Blue Knight was, Lancellot turned around and told Caius that he was the first to run to the village, that maybe Latcheliotov was saving more people at the other side. Caius then ran to fetch Latcheliotov.

Walking idly and contemplating what could have caused such a quick flame that can engulf the whole village, Latcheliotov stared right and left for any signs of an arsonist. He couldn't see anything suspicious until he saw a formidable flame ignite just on the roof of a house. This fire wasn't linked to any other flame in the village, it appeared all of a sudden, rooftops in small villages like this couldn't be made very flammable, could they?

Knocked out of his subconscious mind by Caius's call, he quickly ran with the red knight far to the outskirts of the village, where Lancellot, Homer, and Miki were waiting for them.

**OVERLOOKING JUSTICE – THE SENATE**

The night sky only grew deeper as Latcheliotov, Caius, Miki, and Homer tried to discuss what has happened, they were giving Lancellot time alone to think. Suddenly, a man approached the group and asked them who the lady's son was among them. Latcheliotov and the others were surprised that Mrs. Fraulein had the chance to escape, she quickly ran to her son and embraced him. She explained to everyone that the kind man was there to save her. The guy introduced himself as Riesh Clovis, a spy. Lancellot was grateful to him and gave him gratitude. Riesh told them that he was intrigued by the Matilda knights that's why he followed them at Iksay, he was on a mission to find out about these mysterious 'explosions', he never expected that he would experience one on his following the knights. As they made their way to Brass Castle to retire before the morning sun rises, they discussed the untimely explosion, Latcheliotov even told them about his discovery that a flame ignited itself on a rooftop. Everyone was left to think until they reached Brass Castle. Lancellot told them that some spare guest rooms were ready for the non-Zexen knight company, he also told them that maybe the senate will think of something gracious to delve into this matter, and surely the senate will notice the occurrence at Iksay. Everyone took Lancellot's counsel and retired at the open-for-guests rooms. The following morning, Lancellot told his mother to stay at Brass Castle for the meantime and informed Lady Mae about everything, and at that moment, they were called for a conference at the Zexay Grand Building. Lancellot told the others to make themselves feel at home at Zexay, since they had to settle a lot with the senate.

Everyone traveled to Zexay, Latcheliotov, Caius, Miki, and Riesh didn't mind to wait for them, and so the three confederate knights went inside the Grand Building to discuss matters with the senate. Lady Mae was welcomed with much grace as always, and so, the head senator of the committee officially started the conference. All of a sudden, a senator told them that tomorrow's investigation will continue, and nothing will change about the plan, Lady Mae was astounded and reprimanded them that surely they've noticed that Iksay was destroyed. The senate told her that it was not a serious matter, as if it wasn't anything at all to Zexen. Lady Mae demanded that they understand this as a threat posed to Zexay, if Iksay was a target, why wouldn't the enemy strike at either Brass or Zexay itself. The head senator told her that it wasn't a threat, nobody would be that brave to face the stronghold of Brass Castle head on. Lady Mae let out a long sigh of disbelief, and silenced herself, obeying the orders of the senate. Lancellot asserted the reconstruction of Iksay into the discussion, the head senator lectured him that the people of Iksay are the ones to deal with their own matters. Iksay may be in Zexen territory but they are separate from Zexay, their land was bought and not the responsibility of Zexay anymore. Lady Mae demanded yet again that they at least send help to their fellowmen since a lot of people died in the event, but the senate strictly lectured her that there is no gain in helping a countryside estate on their own reconstruction. The three knights were silenced, and the conference dismissed.

The others outside waited patiently for their friends, at last, they heard the building doors open. The three confederate knights did not have pleasant looks on their faces. Lady Mae ushered them to go to her mansion, since the information from the recent conference is confidential. The others followed suit. Sebastian, Lady Mae's butler, welcomed them and told them to make themselves at home at the parlor, where they will converse about the conference. Everyone gathered around a round table and took their seats. Latcheliotov quickly asked them what happened inside, and Lady Mae answered him with a dismayed shake of her head. Lancellot told them that the senate does not wish to help Iksay in any way, neither any investigation, nor any help with rebuilding. Latcheliotov angrily asked them why the senate would do that, and Homer told him that the senate has always looked at its own profit, that there was no point in helping a separate town. Latcheliotov thought that he didn't understand much of senates anyway, so he quieted himself, he thought it best to let the other knights deal with their business. Lady Mae told them that the senate did not change its plans, they were still to investigate the northern explosion, the senate did not consider the Iksay Explosion a threat, and is still sending their best general out on investigative duties. She told them that they'd better head out and go to the northern ruins on their initiative, since the senate is more interested in these ruins than Iksay's destruction. Everyone agreed, and set out north to finish their mission early, Latcheliotov, Caius, Miki, and Riesh were determined to help their new friends no matter how far or hard their duties were. Caius told everyone that he wasn't in a hurry to get to Camaro anyway, and was always willing to help.

**ALMA KINAN - FIRE SPIRIT SACRIFICE**

The party headed north of Brass Castle, on a short time, they arrived on burnt plains. The sight was disturbing, the trees and nearby herbs all black and burnt to a crisp, whoever or whatever had the intention to desecrate plains could've had a peculiar motive. Lancellot told Latcheliotov that that was strange, Latcheliotov agreed because there were no traces of any human presence there in the fields, Lancellot pointed over Latcheliotov's shoulder. Latcheliotov saw a young girl examining the burnt bushes. Everyone went near her and Latcheliotov was the one who approached the girl to ask her what she was doing in a dangerous place all on her own. The girl told them that she was there to see the Fire Spirit's menace with her own two eyes, to prove if their village's sacrifice was truly late this year and could have angered the Fire Spirit. Latcheliotov asked her where she came from, but before forgetting to do it, introduced himself to the little girl. The girl was named Rei, and she told the group that she came from Alma Kinan Village, an all women town just east of the burnt plains. She stared long at Latcheliotov's eyes and gasped, to everyone's surprise. She suddenly pointed a finger right at Latcheliotov and exclaimed "Honorable star!" Latcheliotov was amazed how the girl could tell that he was a star of heaven. The girl told him that he was a Tenkai and that the people of her tribe will be so pleased that a star of heaven could attend and witness their sacrificial rite. Latcheliotov couldn't refuse the offer so decided to go to Alma Kinan, leaving the three knights for a while. Lady Mae told Latcheliotov, Caius, Miki, and Riesh that they were always welcome at Brass Castle, and Homer bid them a safe trip and farewell. Lancellot jerked Latcheliotov not too far from the group and told him that he never mentioned being a star of heaven and whatnot, that Latcheliotov hadn't said much about himself to the friendly confederate knight. Latcheliotov promised that he will tell Lancellot more about himself and Dunan after his business in Alma Kinan. The Zexen knights finally waved goodbye to the four, and returned to Zexen.

Rei excitedly led her guests to the eastern plains. She told them that Alma Kinan was protected by an invisible force field, once a normal person touches this shield, he will be teleported near the entrance of the forest without even noticing it, so she was there to disable the shield for them. They headed far east, to a shade draped forest, Rei led them with ease, telling them that she knew the forest like the back of her hand. Midway to her tribe's village, Latcheliotov felt a group of bushes sway a bit. He came closer to inspect it and was surprised that something green grabbed his right foot, he shook the green hand away and leaned closer, parting the plants. He was pushed backward when a giant lizard showed itself to the group, introducing himself as Zuppa, a renegade lizard from the Lizard Clan. He said he wanted to join the honorable travelers and find out more about the world, unlike his fellow tribesmen who keep their selves cooped up in the Great Hollow all the time. The company (along with their new recruit) finally reached the hidden force field, Rei recited a chant the others couldn't understand, disabled the shield, and returned to leading her guests to the village.

Rei was true to her words. When they arrived, a flock of women welcomed them to Alma Kinan. Among these women, the two at the center were dressed different, such as warriors. The lady on the right told them that Alma Kinan is a formidable foe at war even though they are all women. The lady on the left introduced herself as Resilia, and that the other lady beside her was Rila, she may be tough at first but she's really a kind person. Rei told her guests that both women were her sisters, to everyone's surprise. Rei told her sisters the reason why she brought them there, Rila and Resilia were pleased to hear it, they gave Latcheliotov a high sign of respect used in Alma Kinan, and quickly led them to their sacred sacrificial site, where the sacrifice was to be held. It was a straight long walk to an unusually tall tree which was ornamented with traditional tags and around it were pedestals for candles. Miki asked Rila when the sacrificial rite was to be commenced, Rila told them the tribe was to conduct it this night due to the unstable behavior of the fire spirit, it was never as infuriated as it is this time so they had no choice but to begin the ceremony earlier than supposed to be. Caius asked Rila who their village chief was so that he could hear more about the Alma Kinan tribe, and was he surprised when he found out that the lady she was talking to was the chief herself. Rila told them to stay until the sacrifice commences at near midnight and to make themselves at home 'til time comes.

As Latcheliotov and Miki made their way to enjoy their time at Alma Kinan with Rei, a crowd of women conversed excitedly with them, much to Latcheliotov's chagrin. Zuppa went missing, though everybody knows he won't be too far. Riesh and Caius wandered around the sacrificial site, on impulse, Caius asked Riesh where he came from and what was he ordered to spy on. As Riesh said earlier, he told the knight that he was asked to investigate the mysterious explosions, and that he came from Harmonia, telling Caius that not just because he came from there means that his client is Harmonian nor that he lived in Harmonia, Caius was flustered around Riesh's uncommon paranoia added with subtle comedy. Guided by his etiquette, Caius needn't question further, so he directed the topic to the mystery surrounding the coming ritual. Riesh did not know much about it too so they decided to go to the chief's dwelling and ask more information. As they arrived at Rila's abode, they decided to be frank with her and kindly ask her what the sacrifice was about. Rila told them that even at the earliest of time, their tribe would execute the ritual at a foretold time every decade. The purpose of the ritual was to suppress the fury of the fire spirit, it was needed, so they had no choice but to hold the sacrifice. Caius asked her how the ritual was held, and she replied courteously. Rila explained that the proud warrior of the tribe stand opposite each other lining the straight path to the sacred tree. The offering was to be as pure as could be at the sacrifice, so the oracles will give their blessings as the offering appears in front of the tree. After all the blessings have been given, the offering will be taken by the gods, a bright light that shines through the whole forest denotes this, then after the offering disappears, the warriors take the pledge of honor once again and promises to present a worthy offer for the next decade, after all that, the village chief recites this ancient Alma Kinan chant as praise to the gods. The ritual is ended with the sounding of the great gong, and all shall retire for the night. Rila bid Caius and Riesh to go to their already prepared quarters and wait for the ceremony, both men agreed and walked toward the village inn. As they were walking, Caius abruptly stopped and became deep in thought, he was mystified by how vague Rila's descriptions were and contemplated what important detail was missing. The knight told Riesh that they had forgotten one very important detail, exactly 'what' was the offering? Riesh was mesmerized and so he rushed to the chief's dwelling again, unfortunately, it had been locked. He tried calling out to Rila requesting that she answer their last question, but to no avail. And so, they met up with Latcheliotov and Miki (Rei got separated from Latcheliotov and Miki because Resilia called her), discussed all of what they've learned about the sacrifice (including the one important detail they missed), and went to their quarters to spend the remaining hours.

**SACRIFICIAL SITE – UNFORBIDDEN RITUAL**

The night dove deeper into the dark, it was truly almost midnight, and the warriors have already gathered at the village center. Rila led them, with Resilia by her side. Rei was missing, and Latcheliotov began to worry. Riesh asked Rila where she was but all she told him was that the young girl was getting ready for the ceremony. Latcheliotov told the group that he'll be the one to ask Rila what the sacrifice was, so he let his friends be for a while. The young blue knight humbly went toward the warrior chieftain and excused himself politely in front of her, Rila did not want to refuse, and so she heard him out, since he was an honorable Tenkai himself. Latcheliotov asked Rila the question she feared the most they would ask, exactly 'what' was the sacrifice, or the 'offering' they speak of. Rila had explained the whole process without elaborating even a single detail about that important thing, speechless and much to Latcheliotov's and the others' dismay, Rila's expression grew weak for a sudden moment, but returned to the fierce and collected appearance of her face as any time. She told them that this year's offering will be the most worthy and purest offerings in all of Alma Kinan history. She told them that Rei was to be offered up to the gods. The truth had struck them all. Riesh crossed his arms as if he had expected this, Caius had his most disappointed frown, Miki was bewildered and had a flurry of facial expressions, and Latcheliotov… was most unusually quiet, with wide eyes fixed at Rila and a slightly gaping mouth, speechless. After a moment's pass, Latcheliotov asked Rila why this had to happen, Rei was such a young girl, she hasn't even had any experience on the outside world in all her tender years, excluding the burnt plains they came across her. Rila told him that they needed to do this for the good of mankind, everybody was used to it, Alma Kinan had strong-willed women who uphold its traditions for all the years to come. Latcheliotov told them that it was so profane, to willingly hand down a child to the gods so that other lives be saved, he told them that they shouldn't do this to anyone, at first he did not understand why the Zexen Knights obeyed the senate even at conflict with their own will, and now this, sacrificing a little child so that everybody could live in peace. Latcheliotov was on to persuading Rila to stop the ritual as Rei came out of the chief's dwelling, ran quickly towards him then embraced him tightly. She told the knight that she was prepared for this moment, she had been preparing all her life for this, that she was willing to accept her fate, as strong-willed and as brave as her sisters. Latcheliotov had no choice but to listen to the girl, but whispered to her ear that he was also strong-willed and brave enough to oppose fate and these gods of theirs any time she needed him to. Rei laughed and thought of it as a joke, but knew in her heart how serious the knight was. So then it was time, to let the child go, and be eaten up by the gods. It was honorable for everyone that a heavenly star kept watch of their sacrifice, but it definitely wasn't if this star did not willingly agree to this sort of ritual.

Latcheliotov contemplated a lot after the ritual, how he was helpless in saving a child's life. He stared, nonchalantly yet disturbed within, at the tall tag and ornament adorned tree. Caius and Miki were already asleep, Riesh took up his time to join Latcheliotov who was staring at nothingness. So much for 'honorable' star, how honorable was it to watch a live human child being taken up above, helpless, speechless. Riesh told him to collect his thoughts, the girl did tell him that she was prepared. Latcheliotov didn't care if she was prepared or not, if it was fate then they could change it, the same way he'd done the war, the great seer Leknaat did tell him he had the freedom to choose his own path, but this time, he was in a trance, disbelief struck him painfully, he had the power, the seer said, but why did he not use it?

As Riesh stood there for Latcheliotov's comfort, a blaze of fire erupted southwest, the inferno reaching up to the sky, smoke everywhere. Both men were confounded, the sparks of the flame growing stronger and stronger.

**USELESS – THE RUSH TO BRASS**

There it was again, so this is what they call the Fire Spirit. Latcheliotov and Riesh rushed to the village to tell everyone about it, but the sounds of the roaring fire seemed to have wakened everyone up. Miki and Caius quickly met up with the other two, and asked where the fire might be coming from. Latcheliotov didn't know and suggested that the only significant places southwest of there were either Brass Castle or Zexay. Rila and Resilia were terrified, they had just performed a perfect sacrifice, why of all nights did this have to happen now, and both were pushed to tears, thinking that their offering was worthless. Latcheliotov couldn't blame them, these sacrifices have kept the tribe safe for generations, but it seemed that their tradition might be crushed at this very day. The tribeswomen were dismayed, they have been offering their fellow women to these 'gods' all those years but their belief was not enough, it was time to stand up for their people, to oppose this 'god', so Rila and Resilia decided to join Latcheliotov and the party in their journey southwest.

They rushed as fast as they could, Alma Kinan did not keep steeds so they had to run on foot. Straight from the tribe to Brass Castle where the flame may have come from.

**MASS BLAZE – SOUL OF THE RAGE RUNE**

The inhabitants of Brass Castle were caught off guard, during their time of repose a blaze had twisted its way into and out of the rock structure. Metal, steel, and wood burned alike, weapons aflame. The confederate knights gathered at their castle hall, weapons in hand, the water supply has already ran out without even extinguishing a part of this mighty flame. Lady Mae had no choice but to use the eastern exit, the west exit had been blocked by debris, and there was no way out. As Lady Mae, Lancellot, and Homer along with their knights escape to the east, they encounter Latcheliotov and his party. Lancellot was quite relieved to see their friends arrive at such crucial time. Rila told Lady Mae that the flame was inevitable, it cannot be extinguished, it will disappear when it wants to cease. Lady Mae could not believe this but had no choice but to accept, she could fight hundreds of men wielding weapons of every kind but not fire that melted steel and such. Caius asked Lady Mae if everyone was already there, the lady gazed upon the Brass Castle populace and even reminded them of Lancellot's mother, who was already there… Now all they've missed was her squire, Rufus. Latcheliotov couldn't believe that a young boy was in danger, and since his traumatic experience with the death of a child, he won't let this one pass. The valiant Blue Knight dove deep into the fire calling out to everyone not to follow him until he's saved Rufus the young squire. As they waited for Latcheliotov, a mercenary-looking man appeared from behind them, he introduced himself as Geddoe, and told them that he had business inside. They couldn't stop him from going in to the flame so they just let him go, they didn't have a clue to who this enigmatic man was, Caius and Miki did not quite remember.

As Latcheliotov searched every corner for Rufus, he had encounters with broken splinters, cracking wood, and falling stone walls. The search had not been easy, he had to go to every room to search, and he'd find nothing but ceaseless ember. Running back to the ground floor to continue his search to the basement, he met up with Geddoe, who remembered him quickly. Geddoe told him that what he said to the young knight was right, that fate will bring them together once again. Latcheliotov did not remember this, but he did recall that Geddoe muttered something under his breath when he was finished with the poor merchant. Geddoe had the knowledge that this may well be the spirit of the old false Flame Champion, the haunting spirit of the ghost may have wanted to seek revenge upon the living. The story about the false Flame Champion was too long so Geddoe told him just about that, and they both continued to search for Rufus at the basement.

Rufus was indeed there, they approached the boy quickly and tried to make him conscious, the boy told them that he still had some fight left in him, so Latcheliotov carried him and ran outside as fast as he could along with Geddoe. As they reached the outside where the others were, they lay Rufus down to lean on the bridge walls and rest. Out of the blue, a faint voice called out to all of them, stating 'who dared defy the will of the rage?'. Latcheliotov bravely answered it that he is ready to defy almost anything just to save a life. The voice laughed so sinisterly it echoed deep within the flames, it was amused, it told Latcheliotov that it knew a certain knight who also had that same tone of determination and the blunt words to top it off. Never did the flame know that that same knight brought his mortal life to an end, and gave him a spirit that resists even death. And now this is he, a flame incarnate, a spirit born of hatred, the voice who called himself the 'Soul of the Rage Rune'. Latcheliotov asked him why he wanted to do this, why the soul didn't just let his spirit rest for all eternity. Again, the voice laughed mockingly, answering that he was weak when he was a mortal, he wanted to show the living all the powers one can gain after death, the voice told Latcheliotov that he is truly lucky to be the one chosen to experience the heat of the hatred. The daring young knight did not even think a second thought in accepting the challenge, and so, even if he doesn't have a way to strike steel-melting flame with a steel sword, he still did not refuse to try.

**SEAL THE SOUL, SEAL THE RUNE**

Latcheliotov had a hard time just trying to survive the extremely painful burns he had accumulated, the Fire Spirit did not stop striking so he had to dodge the ignitions with every bit of his strength. He didn't have any idea how he could defeat such an enemy, and had no choice but to repel the attacks while thinking of a strategy. A long time passed and he was getting very weary, he could feel his breath stagger, his body was getting harder and harder to control, but amidst their fight, a man yelled 'STOP!' and told everyone that this duel will only result in having the blue knight killed. It was unstoppable, yes, the Fire Spirit truly was invincible, and there was one way to make him vulnerable, it was to seal the hateful soul trapped within the rune spirit, that's the reason why the flame called himself the 'Soul of the Rage Rune'. Once sealed, the flame will now become vulnerable and there will be chance to strike. Daigoro told them of all this, he had the knowledge to seal the soul, and he is delighted to have found the Fire Spirit. He knew that Ogre was behind this, and anything Ogre can do, he can too. With Latcheliotov further distracting the Flame, Daigoro began sealing the soul, the human spirit that should be put to rest, after a moment's chanting, the voice could be heard screaming. The multitude of the fire subsided, and the only one that remained was a burning spirit shaped like a man. The Spirit laughed as sinisterly as he did before, he told Latcheliotov how ironic it was to be killed by a blue knight, and then to be challenged again with another blue knight. But most ironic of it all, he came from Matilda himself, he was an important figure back then, and he was given much respect, but only at the downfall of the notorious ex-Lord Knight Gorudo, he mysteriously vanished.

Latcheliotov and the Spirit stopped at their tracks, the Spirit gave the young knight some time to think, who was this person? He said he was an important figure back at the Knightdom, he left when Gorudo was killed, and he himself was killed by a blue knight, could it be? Getting impatient, the Spirit yelled out the name he never wished to tell anyone, he was Clant, ex-Vice-Captain Clant of the White Knights, Right Hand Knight to Gorudo in the olden times. And he also blurted out that he was killed none other than by Miklotov, with his most faithful comrade, Camus. Latcheliotov wanted to talk more, but the Spirit did not give him a chance, it was burning more with hatred, and Latcheliotov's telling him that he was the son of the former Lord Commander and the rightful heir to the leader of the Knightdom only added fuel to the fire (literally).

But this time was different, the Flame was vulnerable, and he can now strike back, Clant was swinging himself blindly, fueled by the hatred he utilized even to resist death. Latcheliotov could see that he was a mere soul longing for rest, and so he was determined to end the Spirit's resistance. The young knight's wounds haven't completely healed yet, so he had to make his movements as light as possible, carrying his sword was no easy task, but it was inevitable, he had to drag it wherever he'd dodge a dangerous attack from the Flame. Clant was finally reaching the end of his patience, so he mustered all his power in a single flame that ignited everything in any direction, Daigoro told everyone to have faith in Latcheliotov, it was a formal duel that he accepted and any interference with it would be a dishonor to him.

As the battle continued, Latcheliotov received more and more damage, he managed to land a few strikes on the Spirit, but Clant was unflinching, it was as if he never even got struck. Latcheliotov had no choice but to trust his father's weapon, he assaulted the Spirit head on, sword in hand held up high, and one final strike that all his strength could unleash, Clant knew that this confliction had to come to an end, and so he gathered all his strength and ignited the fiercest of flames, a fiery inferno. The clash between Latcheliotov's icy heroism and Clant's scorching hatred released a blinding light, in the end, Latcheliotov fell unconscious, with only one voice echoing in his mind, the voice of his former enemy, now free. Clant's soul had told him that they were one, that these Knights had only one true duty, and lastly thanked the young knight from setting his soul free, free of hatred, free of Rage.

**A PLEA FOR HELP – SENATE DEFIED**

Brass Castle was now reduced to half, the other half being a pile of debris, the west exit barely open. Lady Mae, Lancellot, and Homer knew that there was only one solution, to make amends with the senate, and reconstruct both Brass and Iksay, once and for all. The group decided to go along with the confederate knights, they had to let the unconscious Latcheliotov and Rufus rest somewhere, and Zexay would be the perfect place. Lady Mae invited the company to stay at her residence, Sebastian the butler can easily be asked to prepare a room, then they could also take a rest there after all that has happened, Daigoro, as always, mysteriously vanished, Geddoe had to return to Caleria then bid them farewell (leaving as enigmatically as he appeared), Rila and Resilia still decided to go with them since they owe Latcheliotov a thanks and an apology, and so they all went to Zexay.

Everyone waited patiently for Latcheliotov to wake up, he was in deep sleep, but not in a coma like the one he was in at the last war, Lady Mae didn't advise anyone to wake up Rufus, the poor boy was tired and covered in soot, so she let him rest all the rest he needed. Finally, Latcheliotov woke up, he was tired but with a little rest, had the strength to move normally. Rila and Resilia thanked him with such gratitude, they were brought to tears at the mention of their younger sister, but vowed to let her sacrifice not be in vain, and so with a last thanks and apology to everyone, they bid farewell as they part company. Lady Mae told Latcheliotov that the three confederate knights had business with the senate, so the group had to be requested to wait. Latcheliotov insisted he be allowed to at least go with them, Lancellot saw no reason to object, so Lady Mae and Homer agreed.

The four knights made their way to the Grand Building, the Zexen guard courteously let them pass the great door, they continued to walk through the main hall and up the staircase, then into the conference room. As always, the members of the senate were situated accordingly to their respective seats, all looking as smug as ever. One senate member ushered the room attendant to prepare a seat for Latcheliotov, since he wasn't an anticipated visitor. The four knights took their seats, and soon the conference began. The head senator greeted them all and officially began the conference. Lady Mae made an eyewitness report about the tragedy at Brass Castle, they stayed up all midnight 'til morning just to keep things at hand. Half of the castle has been destroyed and the people will have difficulty passing through the west exit, which will be much chagrin to Zexen's visitors. Lady Mae requested the reconstruction begin as soon as possible, the remaining Zexen knights have no quarters to rest in, and Zexen is left vulnerable to conquest, and if graciously possible, Iksay be reconstructed along with Brass. To the four knights' shock, the head senator simply said "No." The senate had a totally different plan in mind, their agenda was to build a new Brass Castle, they've thought of destroying the Zexen forest and building a new stronghold there, a kind of entrance to Zexen excluding the village of Iksay, as they already planned to construct an alternate route from the outskirts of the Zexen confederacy to the small town. Lancellot was aggravated, how could they do that? The village of Iksay was always included within Zexen territory, making the acquisition of the village by a powerful man by means of currency a reason to exclude it was ludicrous. Lady Mae and Homer were silenced, a new Brass Castle that excluded Zexen territorial land was against the law, but did someone make a loophole? They couldn't do anything but think on their decision. Latcheliotov too, was stunned. Why? If it was his nation, he wouldn't make a border that excluded the ever famous Highway village, let alone a hectare of unoccupied Matildan land. Latcheliotov then burst out a question he so long wanted to ask, "Why?" The head senate told him to keep his nose out of confederate matters, he curtly reprimanded this statement that he wasn't nosing in on their 'confederate matters' but simply asking why they had to break across the law. The head senator told him that they had perfect reason, and no one, let alone a foreigner, could defy them. Suddenly, Lancellot emphasized that the senate should be the ones to uphold the law, not abuse their power to get their way left and right. The senators kept butting in with superficial reasons, and so, this resorting Lady Mae to call upon a trial for all the senate, they were about to break Zexen law and kept enforcing this, they will surely lose in front of a Zexen judge. The conference was deliberately dismissed, the head senator and his lackeys brought to the detention hall, and their case brought to the judge and the lawyers to be in charge.

The four knights went back to Lady Mae's mansion to tell the remaining group of their feat, everyone was amazed to hear that they overthrew the senate. Lady Mae's future plans were to rebuild Brass Castle along with Iksay, they had much to do and no time to rest, so they were afraid that this had to be farewell for them and Latcheliotov's company. As the three confederate knights escorted Latcheliotov and his party to the entrance gate of Zexay, Lancellot halted them. Lancellot told Latcheliotov that the blue knight hadn't fulfilled the promise yet, Latcheliotov tried hard to remember what promise it was, and he was surprised as he recalled it. He told Lancellot that he'll explain more about himself and the nation he came from, both Dunan and the Knightdom. Lancellot told him that it will do no good to break that promise, so he asked Lady Mae's permission that he go with Latcheliotov to discover more about the lands that lie beyond Zexen, Lady Mae and Homer couldn't refuse, so they let him have his way. Lancellot laughed loudly, Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki having uncertain smiles across their face, Riesh was amused, and couldn't hold in a chuckle.

**CAMARO – FREE KNIGHTS OF ORANGE AND GREEN**

Their journey would soon end as they arrive on Camaro, past Iksay, past the northern burnt plains, and past the Alma Kinan forest taking the alternative northern route, Latcheliotov's, Caius', Miki's, Lancellot's, and Riesh's journey was tiring, but after a day of adventure, they finally reached their last destination.

Camaro was as simple as it always was, a small nation proud of its Free Knights. Caius couldn't become a highly ranked Free Knight because he had an older brother, tradition stated that younger brothers could only have squire as their highest rank, so he had to go to Matilda, where he can prove himself worthy, being a Captain of a battalion of Red Knights. The primary reason he wanted to visit Camaro was to meet his brother, Aldenbert, a Free Knight of Camaro. He led the others to his home, where he expected his brother to be at. Upon their entrance, a man wearing bright armor of orange and green was sitting by the hearth. The man known as Aldenbert, Caius' brother, was overwhelmed when he saw his younger brother by the threshold, Aldenbert greeted them all with enthusiasm, and showed them to the parlor just beyond the living room. Caius had much to tell, with Latcheliotov's back-up, their stories lasted hours, including the great New Highland-Justice war and their encounters here at Grasslands, Aldenbert listened intently no matter how long. After all has been said, Latcheliotov now had the chance to ask the man of the question he wanted to be answered, he asked Aldenbert about the whereabouts of a fellowman of Camaro, the great knight Camus. Aldenbert heard of this famous name before, but apologized as he said that Lord Camus may have settled at Milit, a small town a long way south of Caleria, or more specific, near the northwest of Tinto across the Grand River. Latcheliotov told Aldenbert there was no need of worry, but of course, he couldn't hide the disappointment.

Caius told Aldenbert that he would like to show the others the sights of Camaro, so the group went their way out, and Caius led a sort of mini-tour, showing everyone where anything was in Camaro. As he was tour guiding, Caius was cut short by a young lady, just about Latcheliotov's age. She told Caius how rude it was of him not greeting her as he passed by Camaro, Caius apologized for it, he told her the reason why she had to give the others a tour first before he'd go and catch up with her, they had been separated for about a decade now so it was natural to have a long talk. The lady introduced herself to Caius' company, her name was Zaaki, a childhood friend of Caius, she was a humble farm girl and a water priestess to Camaro, she decided to join everyone on Caius' tour, and so they continued.

The tour was finished, ending finally at Caius' home, he told the others that they were always welcome to Aldenbert, and also to not get lost, then bid them farewell for a while because he wanted to share some quality time with his long since then childhood friend. Riesh, Lancellot, and Miki decided to take a stroll around Camaro some more, Latcheliotov agreed, so they spent their time enjoying themselves, just like taking a walk at the park.

**ON DISTANT SHORES – MY REASON**

The night came earlier than expected, Latcheliotov, Miki, Lancellot, and Riesh now directed their walk to Caius' abode, as they did so, they had to walk near the entrance of the nation. As they came across the entrance, Latcheliotov told the others to go ahead, he just wanted to spend some time thinking with himself. The other three were bewildered, but they couldn't refuse, they bid him take care and come back not too late, and so they separated paths.

Latcheliotov didn't exactly know where he'd go, he didn't even know why he'd separate from the group in the first place, but he knew he just had to, he needed time to contemplate, alone. He walked, the beautiful night sea just southwest of Camaro fascinating him. As he walked, he thought about a lot of different things, would he go to Milit and visit his godfather and ask all the questions he want answered? He walked absentmindedly toward the sea, head staring at his stepping boots, not knowing what is in front of him. His skin was blunt pale lit by the luminescent moonlight, he grew paler and paler every wearying battle he fought, his father too, was pale like this. Finally he stopped then looked up, he was inches away from stepping on the seawater, he sighed as he felt the night breeze growing colder by the moment. He was alone, on a shore he did not know how far from Camaro.

The moonlight was beautifully reflected on the sea surface, out of the blue he'd just said "Well, isn't that wonderful?" But to his surprise, a voice just said that in sync with him. This voice was all too familiar to hear, he didn't dare look at any direction, due to fear of shock, or maybe not. Finally, after a heavy sigh, he looked behind him where the voice came from, and was calmed by the person he saw. Father. The only word he could mutter. A smile etched its way across the older knight's face, his eyes going from the face of his own son to his keepsake sword. He told his son that he'd done a good job of taking care of the weapon, Latcheliotov removed the sword from its scabbard, then held it up high to reflect the glistening moonlight. They had a very pleasant conversation, side by side, as if they weren't separated for nine years at all. Their conversation had to come to a close, so the older Knight asked his son what his reason was, why he'd want to find his missing father ever since then. Latcheliotov let out a soft laugh, he couldn't believe it, why would anyone ask that, he answered with such a blunt "My reason is you." His father couldn't believe that his young boy of the past, that very boy that couldn't even carry a sword straightly, could be this grown up, mature, and yet so blunt of a man. He thought to himself, there was only one thing both of them never grew out of, and it was a thirst for what they believe is honorable.

And their crazy, admirable, absurd, or whatever you may call it, knack to be just plain blunt.

Miklotov told his son to go back where his friends are, that they will see each other again in due time, whether it was in Matilda, or some other unexpected place like this. Latcheliotov followed obediently, like the boy he always was, and bid his long lost father 'til next time.

He made his way back to Camaro, he'd tell Caius of this experience, and boy, what he would tell Richter and everybody back at Rockaxe. He knew it, and he was satisfied.

**FINAL FAREWELLS**

The next morning, Caius had to say farewell to Aldenbert, he, Latcheliotov, and Miki were to go back to Matilda. Riesh too, had business in Harmonia, so the spy bid them an early farewell, but says that there will be the time they'll encounter each other again. As the others made their preparations throughout the morning, Latcheliotov told Lancellot everything he had promised to tell the Zexen knight, Lancellot was glad to have heard everything, and so decided that he'll return to Zexen to help in Iksay's reconstruction. Finally, everyone was ready to venture out again, and so they began their journey.

The three bid Lancellot on his way to Brass Castle, their journey was full of laughter when Lancellot was around, but now, the faithful trio had to go back home, where they'll always be welcome with open arms. They ran across the plains, laughter along with them, the breeze gentle on their faces.

_**Fin**_

**EPILOGUE**

Daigoro vanished, and was never found by anyone ever again, so was Ogre, who'd been the one controlling Clant's soul. Maybe next time they'll show up?

At Duck village, a passer-by duck noticed something large and green floating by Duck Village, he tried to fish it out of the water but it leaped right on the wooden plank pathway, it was Zuppa. Zuppa decided to return to Great Hollow, and in due time, became Lizard Chief.

Aldenbert continued to be a Free Knight who lives at their mansion at Camaro. He decides to visit Caius at Matilda at some time.

Rila and Resilia turned the sacrificial site into a sacred site, making it the prime place where communal prayers were to be held. A wooden monument of Rei was constructed there in honor of the last sacrifice.

A new head senator was elected at Zexen. They changed their confederacy to a single senator committee, with Lady Mae, the highest of Generals, as the senatorial adviser. Homer helps with the rebuilding of Brass Castle and Lancellot at Iksay with his mother, Mrs. Fraulein.

Riesh went back to Harmonia, even if he didn't admit it, he settled for a while on his residence at Crystal Valley, promising to report his investigations to his unknown employer.

Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki were welcomed with much optimism at Matilda, Richter giving them a grandiose welcome back celebration, the city people rejoiced with celebrations and feasts that extended even outside Rockaxe Castle.

_**All thanks to you,**_

_**The knight stands up unbroken.**_

_**The lone hero,**_

_**Stands up for one real truth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Notes: So, the reunion between the two wasn't that dramatic, but it's so much them. xD. blunt, straightforward, and short. Reviews Please, I'll appreciate it, so much because this is better than Matildan Hero, in terms of descriptions, i mean...**

**Readers, Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
